Jade
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: This is a partial sequel to my previous story 'What's Past is Past'. If you haven't read that one yet, I would suggest reading that one first. This is the story of Eleanor's daughter after her mother's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Since my last story got such positive feedback, I've decided to write a sequel to 'What's Past is Past'. This is the story of Jade, Eleanor's daughter.**

_I was born differently from other people. My mother showed no signs that she was pregnant. No doctor in their right mind said that she would have any more kids. But the doctors working with seekers rarely were completely in their right mind, and one of them believed her. He told my mom to change into a examination gown, and that saved me from further injury. When I was born, my mom had two seconds of warning. Then I shot out into the life and crashed on the floor. Either the way I came to be or the landing affected me for the rest of my life. I was paralyzed from the waist down and mute.  
_

_No one would have expected much from me if it weren't for my dad. From the time I was four, Dad taught me everything that he thought a kid would need, and hired someone to teach us the language of hands. That way he could understand me, and I could communicate with other people. Not that I ever wanted to leave the house. I got used to the pattern of my life, but once again a change came. Mom had been acting strangely for months; eating three times the amount of food, got more emotional than ever, and she seemed to be gaining a little weight. One time I was drawing on the back door when a message came from his friend Eathan to head to the local seeker hospital. _

_We arrived at the hospital about the time they showed up. Mom was bleeding badly from her arm but she was clutching her stomach. She saw Daddy, "Metz! I'm pregnant again! And this one doesn't want to wait!"_

_We were swept into a small hospital room, and the nurse raced off to find the doctor. But almost as soon as she left he shot out and landed in my arms. Eathan yelled for the nurse to come back, and when she and the doctor arrived, Mom was unconscious. They freed my brother, and sent us away. Dad sent me home with Eathan, and I didn't know what happened for a long time. Later Dad told me that Mom was completely unconscious for a week. She had been shot by a 'bad' guy, and that's why she was bleeding from her arm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Whenever Jade uses sign language, I'll make it bold italics like _this._**

_I was running through a field of beautiful flowers with people around, and I didn't feel scared. I run to find my Dad, to show him that I could walk and..._

"Jade, wake up! We need to get the house clean before your parents get home! Come on! Hurry up!"

I groggily sat up and glared sleepily at Eathan. I really didn't like it when people woke me up. _**They won't blame me for a dirty house. Mom thinks that I can't do anything, so only you'll get in**_ **_trouble. _**He looked at me, "Why do you have to be so smart? Most eight year olds wouldn't know that their parent thinks that about them."

I smiled and pulled myself into my wheelchair. It wasn't easy, but we managed to get it clean before we heard the car pull up. Mom came in first muttering like always, "That doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. My son can't be crippled, he's perfectly fine."

Mom had a sling with her right arm in it. Dad looked at us, "How's my little girl? Did you behave for Eathan?"

He nodded, "Except for when she sassed me like her mom. That definitely threw me for a loop. How are ya Eleanor?"

"I'll be better if that doctor takes back that lie he tried to feed me."

Mom stormed upstairs while Dad explained, "The doctor said that since Robert Dante came so early that he'll have side effects. One of those might be blindness. Hey Jade, do you want to hold your brother?"

**_You better believe I do! He's so__ adorable!_**

Dad put the tiny infant in my arms and I cuddled him to my chest. He seemed to sigh when I touched him. Eathan leaned over my shoulder, "Wow, he's so tiny. Is that part of being born too early?"

Dad nodded, "Yeah, they say that most kids that are born early end up being small and they typically have learning disabilities. As if this family needs any more problems."

Little Robert Dante opened his eyes and looked right at me. I signed with one hand **_You are the cutest thing that I've ever seen. Don't worry about what everyone else says, you'll be just fine. I'll make sure of__ it._**I watched him try to grab my hands and put them in his mouth. But I could already tell that he was stubborn, because he would cry if I did it for him. Dad and Eathan kept on talking until Mom came back down for dinner. Then she saw me and I knew what was coming, "You let her hold the baby? She might forget about him and start moving her hands. He doesn't need to be dropped on the ground as well as the doctor being cynical to him! I'll hold him if you won't."

Dad stepped between us, "First off, you can't hold him with your shoulder hurt as badly as it is, and secondly, she has been holding him since you went upstairs. If she would ever drop him, she would have done it by now. Plus she's mute, not an imbecile. If you can't accept that Eleanor, maybe you aren't the woman that I married."

She recoiled from him as if he had slapped her. Eathan back up, and dragged me with him. My brother was whimpering and I tried to calm him down by rocking him. Mom stormed out of the door, and Dad sank down onto the nearest couch, crying harder than the infant in my arms. Eathan motioned for me to take my brother to the nursery while he tried to comfort Dad. I put him down in the crib and made a nickname for him. **_Don't you worry Dante. Things will get better soon, I promise that I'll always be there for you._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey E, I was hoping that you would see this. How is this for right in the feels?**


	3. Chapter 3

I brushed out my hair and gently braided it over one shoulder. My room always smelt like baby lotion due to it being connected to Dante's. I pulled on a button up shirt and made sure that the right buttons were in the right holes before trying to pull on a skirt. Unlike everyone else, I had to pull it over my head down to my waist. The good thing was that I didn't have to fuss over it too much. I made sure that the skirt was covering my legs, and put on thick socks to keep my feet warm. That was the first thing that the doctors had taught me about dressing myself, always put something on your feet. Not that I knew if they were warm or comfortable. I pulled on a sweater vest and adjusted it, even though I knew that Dante would mess it up later.

I rolled into his room and saw him watching me with his happy face. I unlocked the side of the crib and let it topple down, making it easy to pick Dante up. Dad had done all of this, explaining that it would maybe encourage me to talk. Mom wasn't happy, but she agreed once she spent the night trying to calm him down after I fell down the stairs and had to go to the hospital. It wan't hard to figure out that my brother loved me more than anyone else. **_Good morning, squirt. I hope that you didn't have any nightmares that you didn't tell me about. You ready to get food in that little tank of_ yours?**

He happily cooed at me, and held on to me as I rolled down the hall to the dining room. A bottle was ready on the table, prepared by Dad. I heard him making breakfast in the kitchen, and possibly another bottle. I put Dante into his high chair and handed him the bottle. He was getting surprisingly good at holding onto things, so I let him do it whenever there was a chance. Mom came in and grabbed a sack breakfast. She called to Dad, "Metz! I'm going to visit my mother. She wants to talk to me about something. I'll be back in a couple days. Love you!"

She swept out without even turning to either of us, and slammed the door shut behind her. Dad came out with my breakfast and a new bottle, just in time. I pulled the empty one from Dante and handed him the new one, which he started gulping down like he was starving. I ate my breakfast with equal fervor, and handed Dad my plate by the time Dante finished. Once again, I had to yank it from him, and then I carried him back to his room to get him changed. I put him in a camouflaged onesie and let him crawl around. I was working on an essay for my online class when movement caught my eye. _ J. _Dante kept signing the first letter in my name. I signed back to him, _**And what do you want? More**_** _food?_**

He smiled at me, and motioned up. I raised an eyebrow_** Oh, so you want me to pick you up, huh? **_To my complete surprise, he nodded. I rolled over and picked him up, and he instantly grabbed my vest. For the rest of the day I stuggled to do my chores with my brother attached to my vest.

* * *

Two days later Eathan came over, "METZ! THE ORGANIZATION WENT AFTER ELEANOR! NO ONE HAS SEEN HER SINCE!"

Dad rushed into the living room when he heard that, "No, it can't be!"

"All I know is that they chased her, a cave exploded when they cornered her with her in it, and no one has seen her since."


	4. Chapter 4

As months passed, we slowly got the facts about Mom's disappearance. Apparently the Organization had been hunting Mom for years and she never told anyone. They concocted a poison that was supposed to kill her, and that was on the bullet that they shot her with. But instead it apparently took her powers, not her life. The real reason that the doctor didn't want her touching Dante was that they were afraid that it was contagious. But we discovered something shocking, the doctors were wrong about it being contagious, but not about Dante. He actually was blind. No one knew how he was able to be completely aware of everything around him.

My life stayed pretty dull until we took Dante to a check up when he was three, and found out that his eyes reacted to everything when they didn't use to. Dad freaked out to say the least. I was both happy and sad, it meant that he could have a normal life, but it also meant that I was the oddball in the family. But I sure as heck didn't let Dad figure out that I thought that. He was the only person who believed in my potential. But about that time, a new surprise came along.

* * *

I was drawing a picture of Dante playing with toys, since we didn't have enough money to get a camera. Then I heard Eathan talking with Daddy in the front room, and there was a strange voice in there too. I rolled in and saw a woman sitting on the couch. I looked at Eathan, who was the only one to notice my entrance, **_Who is she?_**

He smiled and gestured to the lady, "Sandra, this is Jade, my friend that I've told you about. Jade, this is my girlfriend Sandra."

I shyly waved at her and she walked over to me, "Eathan has told me about how you take such good care of your baby brother. I think that you are the sweetest girl in the world for doing that."

Eathan walked over to us, "Hey Jade, do you want to go to Ireland with us? I promised my mom that I would introduce her to my friends. And even if you are a lot younger than me, you are my friend."

My Dad picked me up and nodded, "All three of us are willing to come with you. It's just a pity that Ellie couldn't see the two of you."

Eathan laughed, "Are you seriously using that name to talk about your wife?"

"Yeah, every time that I say it, I think of what her reaction would be. That makes it hard to stay sad."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to write this. But the term just ended, and it's my last year in high school. Pressure galore! So it might be a while before I do the next chapter.**


End file.
